


baby it's cold outside

by will_p



Series: #Looktober2020 [6]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Coats, Cold Weather, Huddling For Warmth, Long-Suffering Matteo, M/M, POV Outsider, oblivious idiots
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Matt ringrazia il cielo, per un secondo, per la presenza di Edoardo. Ama Lauro come un fratello, ovviamente, ma quand’è così c’è solo una persona capace di gestirlo.[Prompt:2. cappotto]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: #Looktober2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952413
Kudos: 21





	baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> E si torna in pari con il [#Looktober](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/), yay! C'è bisogno di più fic dal pov di Gow, il potenziale di ilarità e frustrazione è _enorme_.
> 
> Titolo @ l'omonima canzone.

“Dio bono, che _freddo_ ,” esclama Lauro, sfregandosi le braccia nude, mentre tutt’intorno la gente beve e ride e si diverte fuori dal locale.

Matteo si accende una sigaretta, fa un verso vago, e si rifiuta di partecipare a questa conversazione.

Non che serva, in realtà. Lauro riesce benissimo ad andare avanti da solo.

“A Roma -”

\- _non fa così freddo_ , cantilena Matt fra sé e sé, soffiando via la prima boccata di fumo. Ha sentito ‘ste lamentele così tante volte che ormai potrebbe recitarle a memoria. _Che tempo di merda, chi cazzo ce l’ha fatto fare di venire a Milano_ , e tutta una lagna che si risolverebbe presto se Lauro si degnasse di vestirsi come un cristiano normale, almeno per una serata.

E invece no, la moda chiama. Così via di camicette, di maglie strappate, di canotte che sono da urlo, okay, ma non a _ottobre_ , quando la notte si gela e la nebbia è sempre dietro l'angolo.

“Stellina però, lo sai che ogni volta è così -”

Matt ringrazia il cielo, per un secondo, per la presenza di Edoardo. Ama Lauro come un fratello, ovviamente, ma quand’è così c’è solo una persona capace di gestirlo.

Poi però si ricorda _come_ lo fa -

“Vieni qua che sennò te congeli, daje.”

\- e così Matt non può far altro che stare a guardare, impotente, mentre Edo si apre il cappotto con un gesto invitante e Lauro ci si infila dentro, come se niente fosse, abbracciandolo saldamente alla vita.

Edo chiude il cappotto sulla sua schiena e lo sistema con cura, per poi pescare una sigaretta dalla tasca e accendersela serenamente. Lauro intanto appoggia una guancia sulla sua spalla, mettendosi comodo nell'abbraccio, e sposta lo sguardo su Matt.

“Oh, come sta andando quel pezzo che me dicevi?” chiede, interessato, come se non fosse avvinghiato come un koala al loro amico, come se Matt non potesse vedere la mano libera di Edo che gli accarezza distrattamente un fianco da sopra il cappotto.

_Dio bono_ , davvero. E ‘sti due ancora insistono di essere soltanto amici. 

“Mah, tutto a posto,” dice, sospirando nell’aria rigida della notte, tutto solo nella sua giacca. “Ho sentito Daniele per quel punto che non tornava e…”


End file.
